A Werehog in Station square
by Shadowlover911
Summary: If ia chaos emerald is used for good,positive energy is released, and if it's used for bad, negative energy is released (idk if true). If you have a close proximity to the chaos emeralds, you absorb that energy regardless if it's good or bad. What would happen if Sonic adsorb the negative energy from chaos control? (Sonic x ep 1) Hmmm, let see..(bad summary ik. first fic plz r&r!)
1. Prolouge

**Authors note: Before I start this story, you all should know that I DO NOT claim onership over any of the Sonic characters. They are property of Sega. Hopefully, this disclaimer can be used for all of the chapters that are to come. Also, if your a fan, this prolouge your about to read is like a peraphrasing of the first part of "sonic x" episode 1. The words the charecters say aren't exact, but they're still more or less the same intention wise as what they say. Anywho, this is my first fic, so R&R and enjoy!**

**P.s: Pleas don't try to claim ownership over this story. And don't use any of the material without permission from moi.**

Prologue: Chaos Control

On a calm and clear night,a purple anthropomorphic cat known as Big the cat was fishing with his pet frog when suddenly a loud siren was heard. This siren was coming from 's base. This was due to the fact that the base was currently being attacked by the blue blur. This, for him, was mainly a "stop evil and rescue the hostages"" mission. Flying close by was a yellow anthropomorphic fox and a pink anthro hedgehog. They were comrades of the blue hedgehog that was dashing towards the base.

The blue hedgehog dodged the bullets and jumped over the robots that were firing them. He was now over the fence and on the base premises. A little later, he was thrown over the fence, but was saved by a ring which was shot from the plane that was being flown by the yellow fox. Some robots shot at the plane and the rear of it began to spew smoke. The plane was now heading straight towards a huge bolder. The passengers were bracing themselves for the crash when the large rock suddenly shattered. This was due to the fact that a red anthro echinda with two large spikes on the knuckle area of each hand had punched the large rock. The passengers thanked him, but the echinda didn't reply. Instead, he starred ed at the base. "Over kill", he mumbled, "just like always."

The blue hedgehog homed throw two huge robots, but was suddenly punched to the ground. It looked like the hedgehog was done for, until he suddenly shot up from the ground and broke through a big light on the exterior of the base. Inside, two robots called decoe and bocoe were on the main controls of the building, setting it on lockdown. "The facility is on full lock down doctor" said decoe. "Why does that blasted Sonic always have to get in my way!" said a large egg-shaped man. "He doesn't get in your way", says a small voice. Eggman turns to see his hostages.

One of them was a six year old rabbit, and the other was a blue chao with a red bow tie. The rabbit wore a orange dress with a blue tie/bow and an orange and yellow pair of shoes. She was cream and dark orange and has dark orange eyes. "Sonic just tries to stop you from doing evil bad things that you aren't supposed to do" the rabbit said. "Well, creamy dreamy". Eggmen raised his hand, which contained a red gem known as a Chaos emerald. "once I insert this Chaos emerald, my machine will be much more powerful than you can ever imagine!" "No!" she said, "Sonic won't let you!" "Well, creamy dreamy, he can't stop - Augh! said Eggman as the blue hedgehog broke through a wall. Unbeknownst two anyone, A white bat was watching from above looking down at the machine that contained the emeralds she loves so dearly.

"Sonic! Too late.", said Eggman as he put the Chaos emerald into the machines panel and pressed a bunch of buttons. Then, he held up one button. "All I have to do is push this button and all you did will be for nothing!" he finished "Yeah," said the hedgehog, "If you can push it before I grab it" The man's face went blank with realization, but then an evil grin came across his face. A robot had just pulled up behind the hedgehog. It began to attack the hedgehog, but he ran quickly and dodged the bullets. "Don't let him get away!" yelled Eggman. Then, the hedgehog came to a stop and stood in front of him. The robot turned and looked at them. "STOP! Hold your fire!" The doctor ordered, but it was too late. The robot began to fire, and all though it missed, it hit the machine with the Chaos emeralds. Unconsciously and out of fear, Eggman pressed the button he was holding. He realized this and looked at his hand. "Here we go!" he yelled. Electricity began to come out of the machine due to the shots from the robot. This was a malfunction. "OH NO! What have you done!' the doctor yelled. The hedgehog was now standing in front of the hostages, one arm out in protective gesture. Suddenly a bright and almost blinding light rose from the machine and engulfed them.

"What's that?" said the pink hedgehog that had been in the plane before as she saw the light swallowing up the base. "It used to be Chaos control", replied the echinda. Then, the light came over them as well.


	2. Chapter 1: The Begining

**Authors note: Soncixjones? Hey, I used the sports thing in this chapter like you did in your story, but it's a different sport and a different situation. The stiff lie and groan while sitting on the couch is also similiar to your story, but I dought there willl be much more similarities in the next 2 or 3 chapters that I already have typed out. There might be a little bit though, but not much. By the way, other people who are reading this, you should check out Sonicxjones's "A Werehog Story". It's awesome. I LOVED it!. Anyway, onto the fic! Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: The Beginning

*A couple months later*

One beautiful spring day in station square, there was a rather large ruckus in the Thorndyke residence.

" AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! who turned off my alarm clock!?" asked 12 year old Christopher thorndyke with a mad and frustrated look on his face.

Ella the strong looking maid decides to reply: "I'm sorry mister chris, I guess I forgot to plug it in after I mopped your room. The cable was in the way."

"OH, well you should've told me because now I have to eat breakfast, get dressed, and make sure everything is in my back pack in under 8 minutes!

"Why 8 minutes?"

"Because, thats when the bus gets here!"

"What''s all the commotion about?!" yelled Sonic a blue 15 year old anthropomorphic hedgehog, interrupting Chris's and Ella's argument while he came down stairs.

"Ella turned of my alarm clock!"

"Well I'm sorry I didn't plug it back in, but this is a big house and there's plenty of chores I have to do!" said Ella with a incredibly mad glare on her face. "Kids these days are just so ungrateful." she mumbled as she prepared Chris's and Sonic's breakfast.

"Yeah but thats still no excu-"

Chris didn't finish because Sonic interrupted again: "Chris calm down!" He yelled so his voice could be heard through the mad scream, "First, you're just losing time and second, it's not like you to scream and fight. What's bothering you so much?"

"Nothing's bothering me!" he yelled.

"Chriiisss . . ."

"Oh fine you caught me, it's just that tomorrow are the baseball tryouts and I really suck at Baseball. I mean, you remember when I had to go against Eggman in baseball? I didn't hit the ball at all!" He said with a frustrated, embarrassed, and sad look on his face.

"So why you trying out then?", said Sonic, "Its not like you have to join the team for a grade."

Chris and sonic talked while they walked out of the kitchen and into the living room.

"But it is like that! The coach said that now that were doing Baseball in P.E he's going to count us joining the team as a FINAL grade!"

"OH." said Sonic, surprised. "Well, I guess I could teach you when you come back from school today then."

"Really! you'd do that?" said Chris with a surprised but happy smile.

"Of course anything for my buddy!"

"Master Chris",interrupted , Chris's butler, "here is the to-go breakfast Ella made for you. You should apologize to her and also thank her for the check your stuff and make sure your ready for school because the bus is about to arrive in any second."

"Ahhhh! I'm still in my pj's!" Chris realized with horror.

So Chris apologized and thanked Ella and then, after he checked his backpack, he hurriedly got dressed. Then all of a sudden he heard the loud and familiar honking of the school bus horn and quickly ran out of the house with his shoes still untied, grabbing his breakfast as he went.

"Bye guy's!" he yelled as he left.

"Bye pal!" answered Sonic.

Then the door shut loudly. "well that was fast." said Miles (Tails) Prower a yellow anthropomorphic 8 year old 2 tailed fox as he came down the stairs.

"I know, right!" said sonic, as he sat on the couch with a small groan while he waited for breakfast.

"Sonic are you ok?" asked Tails worriedly.

"Yeah I'm fine, just a little stiff that's all."

"How could you be stiff? You run all the time.'

"Remember Tails I sleep on the roof."

"Oh, right"

"Breakfast is ready!" called Ella, with a happy, thankful and relieved smile now that Chris had apologized as she put the plates on the kitchen table. By plates, I mean that she also prepared breakfast for herself, Tanaka, Tails and the soon to wake up anthros that were up stairs. Oh, and for Sonic of course!

"Great I'm starving!" Said sonic.

Then, both anthros walked to kitchen table to meet up with their waking friends and enjoy the now quiet morning.

~~~~~~~After School~~~~~~~

"Where's Sonic and Chris's?" asked Amy rose a pink 12 year old hedgehog who is madly in love with sonic with a worried expression on her face.

"Yes, where are they? Their dinner has been on the table for an hour! Oh dear, it's already cold! I better put it in the microwave!", said Ella.

"Sonic is teaching Chris how to play Baseball." answered Tails.

"Why?" asked Amy.

"Well the Baseball tryouts in Chris's school are tomorrow, and he doesn't know how to play."

"Then why is he trying out? It's not like it's a grade."

'Sonic said the same thing! But, it actually is a FINAL grade."

"Oh" she said, surprised.

"Oh,look, here they are!" said Tails as he saw Sonic and Chris walking tnrough the door.

"Hey guys" said Chris and Sonic in unison.

"Oh, hello Sonic and ! Here's your dinner!" Says Ella as she puts the plates of food on the table now warm after being heated in the microwave.

"Thanks" Said Sonic with a small yet slightly louder groan than the one from that same morning. Chris also said thanks but without a groan.

"Sonic are you okay? This groan was louder than this mornings." Said Tails with a worried look on his face.

"Yeah Sonic. You look pained! Are you okay?!" said Amy.

"I'm fine guys. I'm just a little stiff." he answered as he put a piece of chicken in his mouth.

"But that's what you said this morning and it seems like your getting worse."

"I'm alright. Jeez you guys worry too much." he answered.

"O.K….If you say so." Said Tails still wearing a worried expression.

"So how far did you get Chris?" asked Amy.

"I bet he didn't even get to first base! No offense Chris." said Tails

"Actually, Sonic took it easy on me. He more or less ran as fast as the fastest kid in my class".

"WOW! I'm surprised! Sonic actually took it easy on someone!" said Tails

"How come you did that Sonic?" asked Amy

"What? It's not like there's kids in his class that run as fast as me." answered Sonic.

"Wait! If you ran slower then how come your you look so tired and sweaty?" Amy asked slightly worried.

"It takes me much more energy and concentration to run slowly than normally." Sonic lied.

"Really? Then how come your not tired when you walk?" asked amy,

"Walking is a different story Amy." Sonic lied again

"Oh, okay." said amy.

Tails looked at Sonic suspiciously throughout dinner. After dinner, they watched some t.v. Then, as Sonic headed out the door to go sleep on the roof, Tails stopped him.

"Hey Sonic!"

"Huh . . ."

"Your not gonna sleep on the roof tonight."

"What?! Why?"

"'Cause your stiff. It's recommended to sleep on soft surfaces when your stiff."

"Aaaannndd?"

"Sonic as your friend and the only one here that knows even the slightest amount of medicine, I think you should sleep on an actual bed tonight."

"I'm fine Tails. Really, I am."

"Soniiiic . . ."

"*sigh* Fine."

"Okay then. You can sleep on my bed and I'll sleep on an inflatable mattress on the floor."

"I could sleep on the floor if you want."

"Sonic, it's better if you sleep on an actual bed."

"Fine"

And with that, both anthros headed upstairs to get ready for bed.

Throughout the night, Sonic couldn't sleep. Everytime he closed his eyes, a small but painful spasm passed through all the muscels in his body, causing him to snap awake and grunt, groan and whimper in pain. One spasm hurt him so much that no matter how hard he struggled to stay quite, a rather loud whimper passed through his tightly clenched teeth. This woke Tails, who propped himself up on one elbow to see what was going on. It was about three in the morning, and everybody was asleep. He looked up at Sonic to see that the hedgehog was turned away from him. He saw Sonic twitch and heard a small groan come from him. "Maybe he's dreaming." thought Tails, but Sonic wasn't. His eyes were tightly closed, but tears were still streaming down his cheeks, soaking his pillow. Tails saw him twitch again as another spasm went through him and heard him moan once more.

Tails got up and walk towards Sonic, and as he got closer, he could hear Sonic's pain-filled, shaky breathing. He poked Sonic's shoulder and whispered his name. Sonic did not respond. He poked him again but instantly pulled back as he felt a spasm run through the poor hedgehogs body. He yellped as he saw and felt this and Sonic grunted. He shakily poked him again and called him slightly louder. Sonic could hear and feel Tails, but he didn't want to look at him. He didn't want Tails to see his tear filled eyes and tear streaked cheeks. Tails tried again and Sonic realized he had no other choice but to respond. So, he wiped his face with his blanket and turned towards Tails.

"What do you want?" he said sleepily.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah why?" Sonic lied shakily as another spasm when through him. He was able to keep from wincing but the pain was no smaller.

"I heard you groaning, grunting, and whimpering. I also felt you twitch when I poked you. You grunted afterward."

"Oh, uh, that was just a bad dream." he lied.

"Sonic, I felt you twitch or even spasm, that can't be because of a dream."

"I'm okay, don't worry. It was just a bad dream. I'm fine."

"Soniiic . . ."

"I'm fine Tails. Now can I please go back to sleep?" he said almost grimacing as another spasm ran through him, stronger this time.

"Okaaayyy, but I'll be paying attention. Wait, why are your eyes and cheeks so red?" he said as he saw the 2 things that gave of clues that Sonic had been crying, even though it was dark.

"Good night Tails!" he whispered loudly, while turning away trying to make sure that he wouldn't have to lie to Tails again.

"But - ugh *sigh* fine. Good night Sonic."

And with that, Tails went to sleep and Sonic continued his misery.


	3. Chapter 2 The change

**Authors note: werewolfbeast1 thx for favoriting me and my story. The Chuckinator thx for favoriting my story. Also, thx for the guest that posted this review ":Intriguing idea, I'll be waiting for further chapters.". Also, thanks for your review RaikouLuvr65. Any suggestions will be taken in consideration and all review will be apreciated.****Sonicxjones?****Hey! You might recognize some of the stuff in this chapter as some of the stuff from you story. But don't worry! I won't use much more stuff. Oh, and for the people that are reading this, I'm thankful and I hope you've enjoyed the story so far, because if you have you'll really like this chapter! Also, check out ****Sonicxjones's "A werehog Story"****. ****It's awesome! Any-who, ENJOY!**

Chapter 2: The Change

"Sonic . . *poke, poke* . . Sonic. . . " Whispered Tails as he tried to wake his friend.

"Just give me 2 more minutes . . . " said Sonic groggily as he used one of his ungloved hands to pull his blanket over his eyes. He had only slept for about 3 or so hours that night, the spasms had kept him awake for a long time. Eventually, sometime around 7:30 am, he was able to fall asleep. The spasms had stopped, but Sonic was still exhausted.

"Sonic . . ." Tails said, louder this time.

"I'll be right up, . . just gime a sec . . ."

"Tails, let me handle this." said Amy. She took in a huge deep breath, leaned incredibly close to the other hedgehogs left ear, and yelled out at the top of her lungs:

"SONIC WAKE UP!"

"AAAAAAHHHHH" said Sonic as he woke up with a jolt and fell over the edge of his bed, hitting his head against the farme.

" Ough! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?" he yelled as he rubbed his left ear and the spot of his head that had hit the frame of the bed.

"SONIC!" amy gasped, "There's an 8 year old here!" she scolded.

"WHAT?!" yelled Sonic.

"THAT THERE'S AN 8 YEAR OLD HERE!

"THAT YOU ATE CHURROS HERE! DID YOU SAVE ME ONE!?"

"Now you've done it Amy. You messed up his hearing!" said Tails.

"Woops . . ."

"WHY'D YOU WAKE ME UP ANYWAY!?" Sonic yelled.

"EGGMAN IS ATTACKING THE CITY!"

"WHAT?"

"Crap. How are we suppose to tell him if he can't hear?"

"Hey I'm not the one that made him deaf." said Tails.

Sonic knew that his hearing would get better, but something told him that whatever his friends were saying was important. So, he decided he had to know what it was.

"OKAY LOOK, SAY WHAT YOU WERE GOING TO SAY AND I'LL TRY TO READ YOUR

LIPS! yelled Sonic but not as loud as before. His hearing was coming back, but very slowly.

"Wait! I think his hearing is coming back!" said Tails

"Okay. Sonic, Eggman is attacking the city! Hurry up, get ready, and lets go!" said Amy.

Sonic tried reading Amy's lips, but couldn't make out much. He could make out his own name but the rest was rather hard to understand. He decided to ask her to say it again.

"SAY THAT ONE MORE TIME!"

"I SAID THAT EGGMAN IS ATTACKING THE CITY, DAMN IT!"

Now he understood two things. "Eggman" and "Attacking".

"EGGHEAD'S ATTACKING! WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY THAT IN THE FIRST PLACE!?"

And as soon as those words left his mouth Sonic dashed to were his stuff were and grabbed a pair of socks and gloves. Then, he ran down stairs and put on his shoes.

"Hey guys! What are you waiting for!? Times a wastin!

"Coming" yelled Tails and Amy in unison.

As soon as they were in the "X Tornado", Sonic began to run to the city. The wind rushing past his ears made his hearing clear up, so now he was ready to kick some overlander butt...

When they got to the city, they were greeted by burning buildings, screaming citizens, and a large egg-shaped man inside an "Eggmobile" which was in the center of a robot.

"What are you trying to do now egghead?" Sonic asked. He acted as if he rather be anywhere else, but he was actually looking forward to the fight. He wanted to see if it would get rid of his stiffness.

"None of your business you RAT!"

'I'm a HEDGEHOG baldy."

"Whatever! Either way your still a pest!"

"Aha . . ." , he said in a whatever tone, "Let's just get this over with shall we."

"Why in such a hurry Sonic? You tired lil rat?"

"Hedgehog and none of your beeswax!"

"Oh! So ou are! How come huh?"

"*sigh* I'm tired 'cause I went to none ya'".

"None ya'?"

"Yeah, NONE OF YA BUSINESS!"

"AAAAUUGH! WISE GUY!"

Then Eggman made a signal with his hands and the robot fired at Sonic. The hedgehog dodged easily, but slower than he normaly would. There was a small pain in his bones that was bothering him, and his muscels hurt like crazy, but he dared not to give a sign of it.

"Is that all you've got baldy? 'Cause I'm just warming up!" Said Sonic as he pretended to stretch.

"Why you . ."

He shot at Sonic again, and while Sonic dodged, he shot out the hand of his robot and hit Sonic hard on the side!

"OUGH!" yelleped Sonic as he got down on one knee. He rubbed the right part of his rib cage with his left hand, grimacing as he did so.

"Hard metal, ain't it? It's the rarest metal on mobius and way better than any metal this puny planet has to offer! OH look at you! Bowing down to me! You should've done this a long time ago rat!" yelled Eggman proudly.

"I'm a HEDGEHOG! How many times do I have to tell you!?" said Sonic as he slowly got up.

"Your still just as useless as those pest! Plus, it seems your as weak as those as well! Oh hoho!

"What would you know? I bet your teachers told you you were smart just because they were sorry for you!"

"You just went too far hedgehog!"

"Oh now you get it right!" said Sonic as he took on a fighting stance.

Then, suddenly, he jumped up and made a homing attack straight in the middle of the robots chest area. But, he only made a dent and bounced of, rubbing his head.

"OUGH! Why didn't I break through?"

"I told you this metal is hard! You'll have to home attack a thousand times before you breack through this robot! How you like them apples, eh Sonic?'

But Sonic wasn't giving up yet. He got up held out his right hand, and yelled:

"TAILS! GIME A RING!

Tails and Amy were high in the sky, shooting at Eggman's robot whenever they could.

"YOU GOT IT SONIC!" Said Tails as he shot a ring in his direction. Sonic grabbed it, jumped, rolled into a ball, and home attacked again. Sonic aimed for the same spot as before. This time, Sonic made a hole in the robots chest. But,he had only broken through the superficial layer.

"What the!? But how?" he said

"I'm telling you! You'll never beat me! Now give up already, you rat!"

"Okay, that's it." mumbled Sonic, losing his patience. He was tired, in pain, and up to the limit with Eggman's stupid insults. Suddenly, Sonic's eyes and fur changed. His pupils became thinner and his irises became surrounded by thin rings of purple and gold. Then, the irises themselves changed color, becoming more of a lime color instead of their regular neonish green. Then, His fur turned into a darker shade of blue. It was barely noticeable though.

Then, he suddenly lunged at the robot. Fist as fast as his feet, he punched the robot as hard as he could, making holes deeper than the one he made with his homing attacks. Electricity burst through them and Eggman gasped. How was this scrawny hedgehog doing this? Sonic landed on the ground but then jumped up again instantly. He made to left hooks to the torso of Eggman's robot, one jab to the shoulder joints of each arm, making those limbs fall, and one round house kick to the head, knocking it clean off.

'HOW THE HELL?!" screamed Eggman. But Sonic wasn't done yet. He Jumped up one more time, and delivered an upercut right under Eggman's eggmobile! This attack sent Eggman flying through the top of his robot, leaving the machine useless. Sonic then went up and punched straight through the main power source of the machine. Making it blow to smithereens. Sonic landed softly on the ground as the robot blew up. His eyes and fur changed back, and he shook his head to clear it. He then stood there staring at the mushroom cloud created by the explosion, bending his head slightly to one side.

"Did I do that?" Sonic mumbled under his breath with a confused and baffled look on his face. His gloves were black with ash, oil, and dirt and his fur was sticking up in parts due to the wind. It also had patches that were black with ashes from the once existing robot. Then, he fell over, his eyes rolling back for a couple seconds. DANG! wasn't he exhausted! But, he was able to catch himself and land on one of his knees, with his hands on the ground for support.

"SONIC!" Tails yelled as he approached his friend with an exited expression. "That was AWESOME! How'd you do that?

"Yeah Sonic, how did you? asked Amy. "I've never seen you fight like that before! That was AMAZING! Whoa . . . you look tired, are you okay?

"Yeah . . . I'm just . . . tired . . . . I .. didn't sleep real good last night . . .. Can we just go home?" said Sonic between pants (not the clothes kind) while he stood up.

"Yeah. Why didn't yo sleep okay? Bad dream?" asked Amy.

"Yeah" he lied, and then he added under his breath, "In a way".

"Well, do you want to go on the plane or are you gonna go on foot?" asked Tails

"PLANE PLEAS!" said Sonic.

~#~

*About 2 hours later*

"Sonic? C'mon, wake up. Chris's try outs are in half an hour." said Tails while he shook Sonic's shoulder.

As soon as they had gotten back to the mansion after the fight, Sonic had kicked of his shoes and dashed upstairs, getting into his bed instantly with his socks and gloves still on. He was still tired, but at least he slept for 2 more hours. He had forgotten all about Chri's try outs. He had been thinking about the battle with Eggman on the ride back and while he slept. How did he do all that? He could barely remember doing that at all, and that was only 2 hours ago!

"Hugh, wha?" he said sleepily

"Chris's Baseball try outs. Remember?" Tails answered.

"Oh! Right! Got it, uhm is there anything to eat? I sort of haven't eaten breakfast yet." he said as he got out of bed, rubbed the sleep out of his eyes,and ran his hands through his quills.

"No, but I'll ask Ella to make you something. Anyway, you should freshen up and meet us down stairs. Everyone else is awake."

"Okay" he said as he started walking to the bathroom to wash his teeth. Tails looked at him as he walked and noticed that Sonic's tail was drooping down and his ears where down as well. They weren't completely down, but it still showed that Sonic wasn't feeling well. Sonic was about to enter the bathroom when Tails said:

"Sonic, are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah. Why you asking?" said Sonic. He didn't want to admit it, but he didn't feel so great. His muscels hurt less than this morning, but they were still bothering him. And the pain in his bones had increased, making him feel uncomfortable everytime he moved.

"Your tail and ears are kinda low. That pretty much says that you feel like crap." said Tails.

Sonic's eyes widened a little at this. The fact that Tails said "crap" surprised him. "He must be pretty pissed off" thought Sonic. His friend usually only talked like this when he was mad, incredibly surprised, or knew something was up. Sonic forced his ears and tail to go up, making it look like he was fine.

"Sorry, I'm just tired." he answered.

"How are you tired? You just woke up."

"I dunno . . . I guess I just need to freshen up and eat something. I'll meet you down stairs okay."

"Alright, but hurry up. Okay?"

"Hurry up? You don't even have to tell me Tails. I am the fastest thing alive after all." Sonic said. Then he went into the bathroom and looked the door. He freshened up, took of his gloves and socks, and took a bath, shaking of must of the water and drying what was left with a towel. His fur fluffed up, but he comed it down. His head was starting to hurt. Great! Now he was getting a head-ache. He looked at himself in the mirror. His eyes were a little baggy, and he looked and felt a bit tired. He decide to put a bit of water in his eyes to really wake himself up. After he did so, he dried his face, put his gloves and socks in the hamper, put on a new pair of each, and went down stairs.

When he got there, he was greeted by a plate with 4 freshly made Chilly dogs on it.

"This is just the first course right?" he asked Ella as he shoved a chilly dog into his mouth.

'Of course! The others are on the way!" said Ella.

"Thanks" he said as he ate his third one.

"Hey Sonic!" said Chris," What was it that you told me that made a pitch a ball and not a strike?"

"When It's above your shoulder or under your knees, it's a ball. When It's in the space between your shoulders and knees, it's a good pitch and if you don't hit it it becomes a strike."

"Okay! Oh, how many fouls is one strike?"

"Two fouls equal one strike." he said as he ate his last chilly dog.

"OKAY! Thanks!"

And, with that, Chris went upstairs to finish getting ready for his try-outs.

"Here are your other chilly dogs, Sonic!" said Ella as she gave him a plate that was bigger than his first one and had 5 chilly dogs instead of 4.

"Thanks! He said as he started to eat the first one. After Sonic ate, Amy asked him how she looked about 6 times and he put on his shoes after telling her nice for the sixth time. Chris was already in the drive way next to the car waiting.

"HEY GUYS! C'MON HURRY UP! I DON'T WANT TO BE LATE FOR THE TRY OUTS!" he yelled.

"Coming!" everyone replied.

The humans got in the car and the anthros got in the x tornado, even Sonic who was standing on one of the planes wings. He almost lost his footing onece or twice due to his pained bones and growing head-ache, but no one seemed to notice. Well, all except Tails, who was trying to fly his plane a steady as possible while keeping an eye on the car and his friend.

Once they arrived, they parked their vehicles and went to find some seats and refreshments. Sonic bought a Gatorade, Tails got some 7up, Cream got some Hawain punch, Cheese got a coke, and Amy got a lemonade. After the humans got their refreshments, Sonic signed some autographs and made sure that Amy didn't hammer any of his fangirls, and Chris suit up and sat on the bleachers next to his friends, Danny and Francesis. The tryouts started, and after about half an hour, it was Chris's turn. He got 2 fouls but managed to hit the ball on his third try. It flew far, and Chris managed to get to second base. After a while, the tryouts ended. Chris had made the team along with his freinds. It was about 6:30, the tryouts had been a bit late because the coach had decided to explain all the rules IN DETAIL, before they started. Now they were about to get onto they're rides home. But, Tails noticed that Sonic wasn't getting on the plane.

"Sonic, aren't you coming?' he asked

"Nah. I'm gonna go on a run before I head home. Okay?" Sonic replied.

"Uhm . . . okay."

"TAILS! C'mon lets go!" called Amy.

"Coming! See ya later Sonic!" said Tails as he ran up to the plane and waved good-bye to Sonic.

"Okay. Later!" said Sonic. And with that, he took of towards the streets.

He dashed through the streets, replaying Chris's performance at the try-outs in his mind so he could help him get better. He then showed off to some fans that were watching from the sidewalks. They cheered as he ran backwards and broke through the sound barrier and casted an enormous wind. His fans oohed and awed until he left to play in the traffic. Actually, he became so reckless in his little game that he had to spin dash just to avoid being run over. When unrolled himself he was in the middle of a side walk. A family of humans was staring down at him.

"Uhm . . . Hi." he said as he started to get up. The family was composed of a mother, a baby boy in a baby carrige, and a little girl and boy. The mother had red hair in a pony-tail, a pink longish-sleeved shirt, yellow capri pants, and a pink pair of plain closed toe shoes. She was tan with little freckels, and looked around 28 years baby boy had a tiny strand of black hair on his head and he wore a little blue pair of pajamas. He held his hands out towards Sonic, as if he wanted him to pick him up, but Sonic didn't dare to do this without the mother allowing him. The little boy and girl seemed around Creame's age. The girls black hair had little red high-lights and was in two braids, except for her bangs, which were on her forehead. She wore a light pink dress and small light pink crocks. The boy also had black hair. He wore a blue cap, and pair of blue shorts. He had blue almost black crocks on and his shirt had Sonic's face on it.

"Hi." said the mother. The little girl just looked at Sonic, and the boy stared mouth open at the hedgehog. Suddenly, he screamed and ran towards Sonic, wrapping the hedgehog in a hug.

"Holy cheese!" screamed the boy into Sonic's torso. Sonic giggled at this, mostly because of the vibrations that the little boys voice cast onto his stomach, tickling him. The boy spoke again:

"Oh my god! I've been waiting for ever to meet you! Your sooo cool!"

Sonic giggled again, almost laughing. The boy let go of him and ran to his mothers side. He looked through her purse and pulled out a notepad and a pen. His mother began to scold him, but he didn't listen. He ran back towards Sonic and asked him for his autograph.

"Okay." said Sonic. "what's your name?"

"Alex!" answered the little boy.

"Alright then." said sonic as he wrote the words " From: Sonic the Hedgehog,;To: Alex. An adorable lil' boy who looks like he's one of my biggest fans." Then, he handed the pen and notepad back to the boy. The boy hugged the notepad tight and then looked at the autograph. He then said:

"I don't look like one of your biggest fans, I AM YOUR BIGGEST FAN!" The he rushed towards Sonic and hugged him again, yelling "THIS IS AWESOME!" into Sonic's stomach. Sonic laughed out loud and the boy gigled as he felt Sonic vibrating with laughter. He let go and stared up at Sonic.

"How do you run so fast?" he asked, his brown eyes shining with curiosity.

"That's a good question Alex, but I really don't know. I just can for some reason." Sonic answered with a smile.

"Hey, hey!" yelled the boys twin sister, "Can you tell Amy I said hi? I'm a real big fan of hers! I love it when she swings her hammer at robots! It looks so cool how she destroys Baldy stinky heads robots! So can you? Pleeaaasss?!" she begged with eyes identical to her brothers.

"Sure" answered the hedgehog with a chuckle."What's your name?"

"I'm Camry, but my friends call me Camie!"

"Okay then, Camie, I'll tell her. I bet she'll be real happy to hear that she has such a big fan!" he says, ruffling some of her hair.

"Oh my god! I'm sooo sorry for this!" says the mother, "Alex! Camry! Apoligize to Sonic! You know better than to just go up to someone and hug them and or ask them questions! Go on, apoligize!" She ordered.

"Ah, don't sweat it miss! Really, it's fine. These seem like two sweet kids. And so does the lil' baby."

"Oh. uhm, okay. My names is Larabell by the way. I'm sorry about my kids behavior. Really I am." she said.

"It's okay!" he said. "And what's this little guys name?" he ask, tickling the babies belly. The baby laughed happily.

"Oh! He likes you! His name is Markham."

"Well then, keep up the good work! Seems like lil' Markham and his brother and sister have a graet mom!"

"Thank you! I'm guessing you had an excellent mother since your such a great hero! You saved me and my family today you know. Eggman was about to attack our apartment building, but then you got there and stopped him! Your mother did a good job raising you!"

"Yeah *sigh* Well, I guess she would've if I knew her."

"You didn't? That so sad!"

"Nah! I can deal!

"Hey, Sonic! Can you come over sometime? It be real cool!" said Alex

"Sure thing bud!" said Sonic, giving Alex a thumbs up. "Where'd ya live?"

"In the big red brick apartment building with the white sealing. We're in apartment 1,4,3."

"Alright. I'll go visit." said Sonic.

"Alright. It was nice meeting you Sonic." said Larabell. "Now lets go home kids! You have school tomorrow! she said while herding her kids closer to the baby carriage.

"But mom!" said Camry and Alex in unison.

"No buts! Come on you two! Your daddy is probably waiting for us!"

"But -" the kids started to say, but Larabell silenced them with that "Don't you dare" look. So, the kids followed there mother and left Sonic standing on the side walk. He shrugged and ran off. He began to think about which place in the city he hasn't gone to in a while and decided to go to Station Square's forest. He was also memorizing the little kids address.

He walked towards the nature trail path and said: "Its been a while since I walked through here. I'll just take a little stroll and head back home after. It's not like anyone's waiting for me".

He walked through the dirt path that flowed through the forest like the river between Thunder Clan and River Clan.( Okay, so I'm both a Sonic and a warriors fan. So what?! ) About a quarter way through his little stroll through the wilderness, Sonic felt a strange pain in his torso. Mostly his chest and gut. At first he could ignore it easily, but as the minutes passed it got stronger and stronger. At one point, he actually had to stop and lean against a tree! This tree was in a little glade, with a small pond in the center. The sun was about to set.

"This is weird" he thought out loud, clutching his torso with one hand. "I can't remember the last time I had to take a break after a run!" He waited for the strange and unexpected pains to go away, like the other pains he had earlier that day did, such as the pain in his bones and his head-ache, but they only got stronger and stronger.

"Why won't this stupid pain go awa-" but he wasn't able to finish as the pain went from the size of a small pebble to the size of Mt. Everest.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" he screamed as he fell on to his hands and knees. He grunted in pain as another shock wave went through him, "Ngghhugh!".

A transformation was beginning inside the poor hedgehog, and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

Suddenly, he felt as though someone or something were pulling on his short electric-blue pelt with all their strength but very slowly. He tried to open his eyes to see what was happening but the pain didn't allow him. His eyes began to narrow looking cold and dangerous. The muscles above his eyes started to grow and stretch. Each bulging in turn. Each fiber in his body was screaming at the unanticipated pain.

"W-what's happ-pening to m- urgck ack!" he wasn't able to finish as his vocal cords began to cringe, coil, and wiggle around in his throat. He was having trouble breathing now, in fact he was practically gasping for breath! He wanted to grab his throat in surprise but couldn't as another wave of torment engulfed him.

His fur had finished growing , but the transformation was far from over. Then, yet another wave of pain assaulted his body with no warning. His spine pushed out being able to be seen through his new, shaggy, and much darker coat. It twisted and turned as if it were a snake instead of a vertebrate. Each bone in it made a strange popping noise as his back lengthened. It hurt so much much that our great hero had to fight back tears so they wouldn't seep through his tightly closed eyes. Sadly, he lost that fight. He then felt his tail grow longer. It felt as if someone were pulling on it as hard as they could. It also became more furry. He tried to think about what was happening to him but wasn't able to as more pain took over his body.

His hands began to thicken and enlarge. He felt his gloves become tighter and tighter until his hands burst through them. His fingers, now thick, grew shorter and more stock, looking like the digits of a dog's paws. Paw pads then burst through his palms and the bottom of his feet. His finger nails began to burn as they sharpened and lengthened, turning into long, deadly claws which he dug into the soft earth out of pain. He felt a strange sensation on his hands and muzzle. They suddenly grew a small covering of fur that was a strange light grayish blue color. His arms became longer and his biceps bulged under his fur. Yet, they stayed shapeless because of his shaggy pelt. He wanted to scream, but his throat just wouldn't work.

He growled in pain as the quills on his head lengthened, the tips of them becoming as white as snow. The two quills on his back also became longer, but the tips didn't turn white. The spot of bare flesh on his torso grew white fur as shaggy as the rest of his body. His shaggy arms and the rest of his body were a dark color somewhere between navy and midnight blue, except for his wrist, which were white.

His ribs shattered, and without warning his chest and back pushed out simultaneously. His internal organs enlarged to fill his now large torso. His teeth began to burn and sharpen as they quickly turned into fangs that pushed an excruciatingly painful way through his gums, four of them becoming longer than the others. Two of them on the top and two on the bottom.

His ribs reformed and his spine fell back into place, and is lungs finally started to function correctly. Then he felt his jawbone and his frontal skull area shatter as his muzzle started to grow longer. He grasped his burning and aching muzzle. His sense of smell increasing dramatically, and now his own fear-scent and the odors of the forest filled his nostrils. The rest of his bones shattered and then reformed, taking new shapes.

His toenails started to burn as they sharpened. His Shoes began to break and his feet became taller and longer as his ankles split apart. Then, he felt as if someone had grabbed his ears, pulled them up, and then twisted them with all their might, making them look like wolf ears. His hearing increased and he could now hear the last phases of his transformation inside of himself. He could even hear his heart beating and his blood flowing through his felt like tearing off his ears just to stop the infernal noise. Then, his vocal chords finally began to work. He raised his head ever so slightly and let out a loud and pain filled howl:

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

He dropped his head and lets the rest of his body fall to the ground as the pain left him. He opened his eyes but then closed them again as he felt a burning sensation in them. After it stopped, he opened them again. He tired looking around, but the receding pain made it difficult. Everywhere he looked he saw a green glow on the surface of each object that was the same color as his eyes. He realized with horror that this was because of his eyes. They were glowing. He could now see in the dark as if it were barely 6 pm instead of almost 8 or 8:30.

Panting from the ferocious transformation, Sonic tried to get up but found himself falling back to the ground, not being able to control his limbs. He tried again and managed to sit down. His mind caught up with him and he looked himself over.

"What in the name in the of Chaos happened to me?!" he thought, but all that came out of his jaws were whimpers, yelps, and strangely pitched barks. "Wha?!" he thought as he let out another bark. "Why can't I talk?!", but again all that he heard come out of his mouth where whimpers and yelps. He grasped his throat in surprise but then let go as he felt something sharp touch his neck. It was his Claws. He stared in disbelief at his hands . . . or should I say paws, with their knife sharp claws and let out a surprised bark.

He looked at himself from the tip of his nose to the bottom of his haunches. Then, he saw the pond in the middle of the clearing. He tried to get up on his wobbly and still sore limbs but toppled to the ground. He realized that his feet looked like the hind-paws of a wolf. After a while, was finally able to stand on all fours. Then he gasped in surprise as he saw that his tail was dangling between his legs, only millimeters above the ground. He padded shakily towards the pond an then gasped in disbelief as he saw his reflection. "Is that really me?" he thought. He stared at the wolfish thing that was looking back at him in the ponds surface. He couldn't believe this. But, pondering on this would get him no where.

"How will I get back back to Chris's house if I can hardly sit down? Oh, and how will they react when they see me like this, will they recognize me? What if they try to hurt me or catch me thinking I'm some sort of escaped zoo animal or something? And how did my tail get so long!?" he thought, not bothering to open his mouth and trying to speak any more knowing that all that would escape his jaws were dog like noises.

He looked at his tattered shoes and the pieces of cloth that use to be his gloves and socks that were a little to his side and decided to grab them. He tried to do so with his paws but failed so he had no choice but to grab them with his jaws and start his journey to Chris's house.

Sadly, his super speed was gone. Actually, he couldn't even walk on two legs and was forced to walk on all fours. So, it took him about four and a half hours to reach the driveway of the Thorndyke residence. Yeah- *chuckles*, he ran a long way.


	4. Chapter 3: Convincing Tails

**Authors note: OMG! Thx for all the wonderful reviews! They make me super happy. Anyway, as Ialready said, if you guys have sugestions don't be afraid to tell me about them. Uhm,****Sonicxjones?****I used the old couch from your story in mine. I hope you don't mind. Now, as I've said before, everyone who reads this should check out****Sonicxjone's "A Werehog Story"****.****It's a real cool fan fic. Anywho, ENJOY!**

Chapter 3: Convincing Tails.

*12:30 or 1am*

"Finally! Dang, it looks like they're asleep. I better go in the garage till they wake up. Then I'll figure out how to tell them what happened." Thought Sonic as he turned onto the Thorndyke's residence's driveway. He walked up to the garage, then noticed yet another problem.

"Wait! How am I supposed to put the number code for the garage door if I don't even have fingers?!" then, he looked as his nose which was now more seeable due to the lengthening of his muzzle, " Crap… I guess I'll have to use this then." He put his front paws against the wall for support and started to type in the code. The door then began to open with a loud and slow creak that made Sonic want to tear off his ears again. He could no longer hear his heart and blood but his ears where still extremely sensitive.

~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~~~

"What was that?!" said Tails as he woke up with a jolt. He looked out the window and saw the tail of some creature disappear into the garage. "I better check it out. Wait, what if whatever is in there is dangerous,... I better bring something for protection." He walked down stairs as quietly as he could and looked through the kitchen drawers. "Here we go", he whispered, "Ella's pepper spray, wait why does she need this anyway. Oh, and I will obviously need this." he grabbed the pepper spray and a small black flashlight. Then he heard the garage door close. "I better hurry up." he said as he opened the door and tiptoed to the backdoor of the garage.

~~~~~~~Line Break (again)~~~~~~~~~

"I hope I didn't wake anyone" thought Sonic as he was finally able to crawl onto an old couch, his legs weren't as sore as before, but they were tired from the long trek to Chris's house. Plus, they were still wobbly due to the fact that he really didn't know how to use them. He put his head on his front paws and put his tail against his flank. Then, he heard the backdoor open. He looked at the door and saw Tails, his eyes looking brighter than ever as they glowed in the darkness.

"Tails! Am I glad to see you!" Barked Sonic "You will never believe what I've gone through tonight! After the try-outs After the try-outs I went on a run 'cause I was feeling stiff and then I turned into this while I was in th-" he was interrupted by Tails as he yelled in horror.

"What the heck is that?!" Tails screamed as his flash light landed on Sonic.

"Tails! It's not what you think!" barked Sonic as he padded towards his friend, his gait still wobbly.

"Stay away!" screamed Tails as he sprayed pepper spray into Sonic's glowing eyes.

"AAAGHK!, What the hell!?" Whimpered sonic as he rubbed his paws against his burning eyes.

As Sonic kept whimpering Tails noticed that the strange beast had quills.

"Why would a wolf-dog thing have quills? Hey, his eyes are the same color as Sonic's. Where is Sonic anyway? Could that be . . . nah no way. Huh? What's that under the couch?" asked Tails as his flash light landed on Sonic's tattered shoes, socks, and gloves.

"No . . . NO! That thing must have killed Sonic!"

The pain in Sonic's eyes subsided and his ears perked in Tails's direction as he heard his friends horror filled exclamation.

"No Tails it's not like! I didn't kill Sonic I AM SONIC! Pleas, you have to believe me, I'm not gonna hurt you!"" yoweld Sonic as he tried to get closer to his buddy.

"NO! Stay Back! Don't get any closer! I'll spray you again, I swear!"

It's a miracle that no one was waking up in the house.

"Okay, okay I'll back of! Just don't spray me again. That thing hurts!" whimpered Sonic as he slowly stepped back.

"WAIT, did that thing understand me? It can't, I mean it's a dog right, or can it? Hmmm, only one way to find out." thought Tails. Then, timidly and still afraid he spoke:

"Did you understand me?" he asked horror struck as he heard and saw the beast barking and nodding.

"Of course I understand you! I'm not a moron! I know english!" barked Sonic.

Tails was shocked. "What was this thing?" he thought, "How does it know english?"

"Did you just nod?" he asked, aloud this time. The beast nodded again.

Now he was sure of it. It understood him.

"Okay, what did you do to Sonic?" Tails asked, sounding brave even though he was screaming on the inside.

"I didn't do anything to him, I AM HIM! Don't you get that?!" growled Sonic, tired and annoyed. To him, these were words, and even though he could hear the dog-like noises that were escaping his jaws, he still hoped that somehow, his friend could understand him. Tails was a fox after all. But Sonic was wrong. Tails didn't understand him. All Tails could hear were low threatening growls. He held up his hand to spray Sonic again as the hedgehog walked up to him but then realized that the pepper sprays container was empty. Apparently Ella used it more times than he thought.

" Uuuhhmm . . . Okay, okay calm down." Tails said as he put his hands in front of him and backed away slowly.

"Oh dang . . ." whispered Sonic. "Look Tails, I'm sorry I growled at you, I really didn't mean to. I'm just really scared and confused. I don't know what happened to me or how long it's gonna last. Please, don't be scared, I'm not gonna hurt you!" whimpered and barked Sonic.

Tails looked at the beast and noticed the creatures caring gaze. Then crude realization just came and slapped the fox straight in the face.

"Sonic?!" asked the foxed shyly. Then, he barely stopped himself from screaming and then fainting as the creature nodded repeatedly and franticly.

"YES! Finally! You understood me!" Wait can you understand me?" Barked Sonic. First happily the curiously, putting one ear against his head and sitting down like a dog.

'SONIC! Is that really you?!" Sonic nodded again and barked "YES! IT'S ME!" as his friends eyes widened in shock.

'HOLY CRAP! How did this happen to you!?" yelled Tails as he went to embrace his friend with a hug. It was kinda hard since Sonic was sitting like a dog, but Tails was still able to put his arms around sonic's furry chest.

"I don't know, but I think it has to do with those stupid pains from earlier today and yesterday." he replied with a bark. Tails felt the rumble that went through Sonics chest, up his throat, and out his jaws as barks. It made him giggle and it also made him feel safe. Tails pulled back and asked:

"Hugh? How come you can't talk?"

"I - I don't know. I just can't!" Sonic snareld, slamming one of his paws against the floor, then pulling it back instantly as he noticed that his claws cut through part of a tile. Tails jumped back, startled by his friend's reaction.

"It's okay Sonic, calm down, we'll fix this." he said.

"Really, you think? By the way, how do we fix that tile?" Sonic replied.

"Dude, I'm sorry but I don't understand you." said Tails, his voice filled with sympathy and amusement as he heard his friend snort sadly and drop his ear against his head.

"Yeah, I know. I really hate that." he barked. Then he saw Tails looking at him with that look that says "seriously. I just told you this" and layed down while rolling his eyes.

"Oh c'mon Sonic! I'll fix you, don't worry."

"Yeah, 'Cause I'm a little machine that needs fi-" mumbled Sonic, but he didn't finish as Tails started talking again.

"Hey! Maybe I can make some kind of translator or something. You know what, I'll start making one right now! You lay back down on the couch and get some rest while I'll get to work, okay?" and without waiting for a reply, he ran off towards his work-shop.

"Okay . . . I guess. I'll be here. Waiting." Sonic barked. He then crawled back onto the couch, made a couple circles and put his hind paws under him and his front paws in front of him. Then, he put his chin on his paws and pressed his tail against his side. He felt his hind claws cut into the couch but he didn't care. He had too many questions in his mind and his torso was starting to hurt again. He decided to ignore it and focus on one of his questions. Can you guess which one he picked? He tried to focus on why in the world he went in circles before settling down. And then, eventually,he fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 4: Changing back and Taking test

Aothurs note:Thx for the continuous reviews. They really help me keep going. If you guys have any suggestions, pleas, do tell. Don't be shy. Anyway, onto the fic.

Chapter 4: Changing back and Taking test

~# Around 5:50, almost 6 am #~

Sonic whimpered loudly as he fell off the couch and writhed in pain on the floor. The pain that had started in his torso had gotten stronger and stronger until he couldn't stand it. Another transformation was starting in his body when he still hadn't even gotten over the last the one! He yelped, whimpered, and yowled in pain, calling out for Tails. Tails heard the loud yowl, and all though he didn't know what the animal was was saying, he knew that all those whimpers meant that something was wrong. Believe it or not, Tails thought he was dreaming! He didn't believe that the thing he had seen could be his friend. But hey, who can blame him?

What Tails found was a screeching animal writhing violently in pain on the floor. Tails was about to kneel down next to the creature and try to figure out what was wrong with it when he noticed something. The animals claws were retracting back into its paws!

Tails watched closely as the animal whimpered in pain, even though he wanted to look away from the pain filled display. He saw all 20 of the beast claws disappear into the digits of its paws. Then he saw how the poor animals spine popped out and shortened, causing its tail to become smaller as well. He kept looking as the animals eyes broadened and rounded, how its muzzle shrunk and how its fangs retracted and the rest of it's teeth became more flat, looking like a normal anthros teeth.

He watched how its ears twisted forward and then shrunk a bit. And he kept watching as its ankles came closer to its feet, and its paws became thinner. The digits of the creatures paws also became thinner, but they also lengthened, becoming fingers. The same happened to the creatures hind paws as there digits became toes. Its chest became narrower and Tails heard strange swishing noises as the creatures organs shrunk and its vocal cords began to change. The creature was now gasping for breath. The animals pain filled growls were slowly starting to sound like grunts and screams, and tears were beginning to stream out of its eyes and down its fuzzy cheeks as it's paw pads disappeared into it's palms. Its bones shattered and reformed, taking the forms of an anthros bones. Then, its spine finally fell back into animals quills shortened and its fur began to shorten and change into an electric blue shade. The white fur on its chest retracted completely, and so did the fur on it's arms. They were left bare. The thin grayish blue fuzz that was on the muzzle and paws, or hands, of the animal that was starting to look like a male hedgehog disappeared. And finally, he saw as the blue anthropomorphic hedgehog, which was laying in the beast's place, tried to open his green glowing eyes but then closed them immediately as they ceased to glow. He opened them again and gasped loudly as his lungs began to function properly and his vocal chords fell into place.

"T-ta-Tails?" said the hedgehog in a pain filled whisper as it tried to get up, but Tails said nothing. He was just stood there, frozen in shock and realization. This wasn't a dream. He couldn't have imagined the warm, secure feeling he got when he hugged the creature last night, or the pain filled display he had just witnessed. It really was him. It really was Sonic the hedgehog.

Sonic kept trying to get up, but he fell. He tried again, and was barely able to sit down against the old couch behind him. He rubbed his eyes and wiped away his tears. He then looked up at his friend.

"S-Sonic?!" asked Tails timidly.

"Yeah . . .*pant, pant* (not the clothes kind) What just happened?"

"SONIC!" Tails screamed as went towards his pained friend and hugged him tightly.

"Ough" Sonic whispered painfully.

"Whoops! Sorry!" Tails said as he let go of his friend.

Then, Sonic's mind finally began to catch up with him and he looked down at himself. Tails noticed this but said nothing.

"Holy crap!" yelled Sonic, "I'm me! And I can talk! Wait, how did I change back into me? And why did I changed into that thing on the first place?"

"How do you feel?" asked Tails

"You want me to be honest?"

"Yeah"

"okay, I feel like S**t. But, I'm back to being me so I'm happy ...ish.

"Why did you turn into that thing? And how come your normal again? And why couldn't you talk yesterday?"

"I don't know. I guess it has something to do with those pains I was feeling yesterday and the day before. But, I'm glad that's over! Well, at least I hope it is."

"Wait! So u lied about feeling fine!?So I worked on that dog translator prototype for nothin'?"

" *chuckles* uhm, yeah"

"Shame dude shame. So did I worked on that dog translator prototype for nothin'?"

"Yep. What time is it?"

"Around 6am."

"That early hugh?"

"Yep! I guess everyone is asleep since it's saturday and Chris doesn't have school today."

"oh. Welp, I'm bored. I'm gonna go on another run. You know, think on what just happened." said Sonic as he got up and walked towards the back door of the garage so he could go into the house and get a new pair of gloves, socks, and shoes. But, right when Sonic grabbed the doorknob, Tails stopped him in his tracks and said:

"Oh no you don't! After what happened on your last run? Na-ah. Go make yourself some breakfast. After that, come back and I'll try to figure out what made you turn into that. . . thing yesterday."

"Uhmm . . . Who made you my dad?"

"*sigh* Look Sonic, think for a sec. What if You turn into that thing again? What will you do?"

"Uhmm, well . . . ugh, *sigh* Fine."

"Good. Try not to wake anyone though."

"Uh huh." and with that Sonic twisted the doorknob and walked out the door.

Sonic dashed as quietly as he could to his room, putting on a new pair of socks, gloves, and shoes. Then he went back downstairs and made himself some eggs, bacon, ham, and sausage. Oh, and 1 toast and a hot dog without the bun. And just as he put the last bit of food on his plate and turned off the stove, Ella's voice sounded behind him.

"Sonic, why are you up so early?" she said groggily

"Uhm, no special reason, I just came back from an early run, that's all." he answered.

"Oh, alright. I'm gonna go get more beauty sleep, just don't burn the house ok?"

"Don't worry Ella I won't."

"Uh hu" Ella then went back upstairs. Sonic shrugged and then began to eat. He finished in seconds, wondering if he should make some more food. He decided not to and just drank some orange juice instead. The he started heading back to the garage. When he got back, Tails was waiting for him.

"Well that was fast!" he exclaimed

"Yeah, I was pretty hungry"

"I can imagine. What did u eat?"

"2 eggs, 1 bacon, 1 slice of ham, a sausage,1 toast, and a hot dog without the bun"

Tails's eyes widened. "Wow! That's alot of meat."

"Yeah I know. I just had the craving for some meat today. Anyway, what now?"

" Just some test. follow me"

Sonic followed Tails to a medium sized lab right under the garage. When they got there, Tails sat on a chair in front of a computer and started typing something while sonic looked around. The lab was much bigger than he expected. He walked around looking at all kinds of equipment until Tails called.

"Sonic! I just made a new folder so all the data I get from your test will be directed there. So, lets begin!" he said, pushing Sonic to a machine that look a lot like an MRI scanner.

"Okay. So, uhm, what do I do?" the hedgehog asked.

"Easy! All you have to do is lay down on your back and stay as still as possible." Tails answered.

"You make it sound easy . . ."

"Oh C'mon! You can handle it!

"Uh hu. Lets just get this over with."

"Okay! Just lay down and I'll get it started."

Sonic got onto his back and Tails started the machine. After a couple tries, mostly because Sonic wouldn't stay still, the test was finally over after half an hour.

"You know, that would have been easier if you had just stayed still"

"Whatever. Is that it?"

"Nope"

"*sigh* What's next?"

"A blood test."

"0_0. So, it involves a needle?"

"Yep. But don't worry. It'll be over quickly."

"It's already over 'cause no one is touching me with a needle"

"Oh C'mon it won't hurt."

"That's what they always say but it does hurt!"

"Oh, so you can handle a giant robot, but you can't handle an average sized needle?"

"Average? That can go straight through my arm!"

"Don't you want to figure out what's wrong with you?"

"Yeah, but without the needle!"

"Sonic, you're acting like a child."

"Oh, look who's talking! I'm 15 so technically I am a child, and your even younger than me!"

"Ugh! C'mon!"

"No way."

"Soniiicc . . ."

"Nope."

"Please? What if you turn into that thing again? The results of this test could stop that from happening."

"You don't know if that'll even happen."

"But it might!"

"Well . . . uhm .. . uh . . .ughk! Fine"

"Ok. Now sit down and hold out your right arm."

"Hmph. Fine"

Sonic walked to a chair and sat down. Then he held out his right arm to the side. Tails walked up next to him and tied a plastic band tightly on the middle of Sonic's right bicep. Then, he tap on his friend's arm a bit with two fingers so Sonic's veins would be more seeable. Then, Tails caught sight of one.

"Okay Sonic, here goes . . ."

"Hey on second thought, maybe we could -Ough!"

"Tails jabbed the needle into Sonic's arm. Sonic yelped and then bit down on the inside of his bottom lip and clenched his left fist. Tails then began pushing the needle in deeper making Sonic bite down harder. After a couple of seconds, Tails stop pushing. Mostly because he thought that if he pushed any further, he was sure he would see the needle come out the other side of his friend's arm. Then, he began to draw blood. Sonic closed his eyes tightly. After a minute and a half of drawing blood, Tails slowly pulled out the needle.

"There! Was that so bad?" said tails as he cleaned Sonic's needle wound and the put a band-aid on it.

"Yes, because it hurt."

"Well, onto the next test!"

"Ugh . . . I'm feeling dizzy . . ." Sonic said as he got up and put a hand on his head.

"Hugh? You're starting to look pale . . ."

THUD!

x_x Sonic passed out.

"0_0 Maybe I drew too much blood . . .

~#~

*About half an hour later*

"Ugh . . . wha . . .?"

"Finally! Your up!"

"Yeah . . ." Sonic looked down at his hands, "Good, I'm still me." he thought. "What happened?"

"I accidentally drew too much blood. Sorry."

"It's ok."

"How do you feel?"

"Fine."

"Ok then. Onto the next test!"

"This one doesn't involve a needle, right?"

"Right. This one is only a scan."

"Okay, what do I need to do?"

"Simple! Just stand still, hold both of your arms out to your sides, and then put your legs in a way that your feet are aligned with your shoulders. Oh, and take of your gloves, shoe, and socks."

"Again with the standing still . . ."

"Oh c'mon Sonic . . ."

"Fine, whatever. Lets just get this over with."

Sonic took of his gloves, shoes, and socks and then stood in the position Tails had instructed, and Tails went and cleaned the needle, put it away, and grabbed the scanner. It was a 1ft long black rectangle with a plexiglass-like cylinder handle. The handle was touch screen. The handle had a start and a stop button. It also had two setting. An energy scan setting and a metal detector setting. Tails clicked on the energy setting and walked up to Sonic.

"Ok now hold still . . ."

"Uh-hu."

Tails then clicked on start and waved the scanner from head to toe in front, behind, left, and right of Sonic. After 5 minutes, he pressed stop.

"Done! You can move now."

"Finally." said Sonic as he knelt down and started to put on his gloves, socks, and shoes.

"I'm surprised you actually stood still!"

"Yu-hu. Anyway, is that it?"

"Yep! All I have to do now is just load your results."

"And how long is that gonna take?"

"A couple hours"

"Ugh! Ok then. Well, I'm gonna go on a -" Tails interrupted him.

"And you're not gonna go on a run until your results have been loaded."

"WHAT!? Seriously?"

"Yep! You know, just to be safe."

"The what the heck am I supposed to do?"

"I dunno. Get some rest or something. I don't think you slept very well yesterday."

"Hmm . . . Now that I think of it I do feel pretty beat. Fine. I'll be in my room if you need me. Oh, and no telling this to the others. Ok?"

"Ok"

Sonic walked to the door, opened it, and began to walk towards the mansion. When he got inside, he walked upstairs and into his room. He then took off his glove, shoes, and socks and then got under his bed covers and went to sleep.

Back in the Tail's garage lab

Tails walked to his computer as Sonic closed the door. It was about 7:06 when Tails started to load the results, so he guessed they should all be loaded by sometime around sunset. Some test would load faster than others, like the two scans. The blood test results would probably load last.


End file.
